Gokusen 2: Battle Royale
by IdolFactory
Summary: Class 3D are the lucky students chosen to participate in this year's Battle Royale. In Japan's most controversial game, there is one lesson they have to learn: Kill or be killed. Now let the bloodbath begin.
1. Prologue

_**PROLOGUE**_

_Thump thump thump_

My heart beats wildly in my chest as I dash madly through the darkness. The pain in my side is unbearable. Blood seeps from the gaping wound, staining my uniform with red. Clamping my left hand over the wound and holding the CZ 75 pistol with my right, I gasp for breath. Oh, God. What have I done? This fucking game...I hate it. I can't belive I just killed my friend in it. _No no no no,_ hisses a tiny voice in my mind, _he would have killed you too. There is no such thing as friends in this game. Only enemies. This is Battle Royale. Kill or be killed._

I can't help but wonder what Yankumi would say if she sees what we're doing to each other. I wonder if she'd be disgusted to know that her own students are playing this kind of game. I wonder...I wonder if she's still alive.

I'm exhausted, weakened by more than the blood loss. But fear and the instinct to survive kick in. _I can't die. I can't die. I can't die._ I keep running, adrenaline urging me to go on. I can't stop now. I have to run. Run as fast as the wind. Or they'll catch me. Then it's game over. _I can't die. I can't die. I can't die._

If only to give me sense of safety, I grip the pistol tighter in my hand. Run faster damn it...faster! Suddenly, I trip over a rock and I lose my balance. Yelling, I fall over, landing on the muddy ground. _Shit!_ As I lay sprawled on the dirt, a tiny movement catches my attention. What the hell was that? Frantically, I stand up and quickly look around at my surroundings. Again, I see something black from the corner of my eye. I gasp in horror. Was Death coming for me? Oh God, no! It can't end like this! _Stop running. Fight back!_ Slipping my finger on the trigger, I raise my gun and blindly take aim.

BANG BANG BANG! _I can't die. I can't die. I can't die._ BANG BANG BANG! _This can't be happening! I don't deserve to die!_ BANG BANG BANG! _I made a promise, didn't I? BANG BANG BANG! So I can't...I can't..._

_**"I CAN'T DIE!"**_

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG click click click click click click click...click....huh?

The last thing that I heard was a voice.

"Somewhere out there is a place where no one can hurt you anymore"

I smile. _**It's not too far now.**_

* * *

A/N: Well, there you go. This story idea has been fermenting in my mind for quite some time now. I'm worried that I might have bitten off more than I can chew, but I just can't get this fic out of my head. 3D has fewer students than the class in the original BR so hopefull, it will make it easier to give each character a background story...hopefully. The prologue was something that I had already written for another Battle Royale fic which I posted on another site. I just changed a few things to make it more fitting. I might not update this as often as I'd like since I'm totally OCD when it come to my stories and I'm almost never satisfied with what I write. (Hell, the first chapter has around 5 revisions at the moment). But a few reviews should keep me motivated.

And you might be wondering, "Who is speaking in the prologue?". Well, I'll leave that one up to your imagination...for now.


	2. Chapter 1: The Lucky Ones Die First

**Chapter 1**

The Lucky Ones Die First

Boy# 16: Ryu Odagiri woke up in a daze. His head hurt as if a hundred nails were being driven into his skull. It almost felt like a hangover, except he had no memory of drinking any alcohol. Not that Yankumi would approve of _that_. With his eyes still shut tight, he grasped his aching head.

_Aww, crap. This headache's killing me! Where am I? _He kept his eyes closed as he racked his brain into some semblance of order._ We're on our way...we're going on a field trip...a field trip for class 3D right? And we're on the bus...with Yankumi. So...did I fall asleep on the bus? How could I fall asleep like that? Damn, how long have I been out? _Groaning, Hayato shifted his position in his desk.

Wait.

Desk?

Slowly, Ryu eased his eyelids open and looked around. The room was dimly lit but he could just make out the main details. Blackboard, teacher's table, walls covered in graffiti and the rest of the class sitting in their respective desks – for one moment, Ryu thought he was back in 3D's classroom.

_Hold on. That can't be right. How can I be back here? I was on the bus. I was on the field trip with everyone. So how can I be - ? _

With a sickening jolt, Ryu realized that something was definitely not right. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he saw that the rest of the class was knocked out cold. Some were slumped over their desks while others were propped up on their seats, silent and unmoving. Looking around even more, he noticed that there were no windows in the room. The only exit he could see was the sliding door on the right side of the room, near the front. Ryu felt a wave of panic. _This is definitely not our classroom._

With the shock momentarily blocking out his headache, Ryu nervously got on his feet.

"Hayato?" he called out as he made his way towards his unconscious friend. Boy# 27: Hayato Yabuki remained motionless.

"Hayato!" Ryu repeated more forcefully,"Oi! Hayato, wake up!" Grabbing Hayato by the shoulders, Ryu gave him a rough shake.

"Hnn?" came the groggy reply.

As Hayato struggled to open his eyes, Ryu said his name one more time, "Hayato ?"

"What?" Hayato asked sleepily, not yet fully comprehending the situation. He straightened up in his seat as Ryu let go of his shoulders. He turned his head to cast Ryu with an annoyed look but was taken by surprise when he finally realized that something was amiss. His eyes expanded, taking the room in. "Huh?" He looked at Ryu and blinked.

The question was etched on Hayato's face even before he asked it, "Where are we?"

Ryu shook his head, "I have no idea."

There was a brief moment of silence that was eventually broken by the groaning and mumbling of the rest of 3D as they stirred awake. From the corner of his eye, Ryu saw Boy# 4: Takumi Hamaguchi sit up slowly. However, Ryu was vaguely aware of the tiny movements that the others made because right now, something else had caught his attention.

"What the hell is that?" Ryu asked, pointing at the metal object around Hayato's neck.

Hayato's hand flew towards his throat, fingers closing in on the shining metal necklace. "I don't know," he told Ryu, "Some kind of collar?". Then his eyes widened, "You've got one too."

Ryu instinctively reached out and sure enough, he felt the cold metal collar around his neck. He fingered it nervously. He tried to find some way of opening it but it seemed firmly locked. He tried to pull it out, tugging the collar slightly, but he couldn't take it off. He was about to give it a good strong yank but he was distracted by Hayato's voice.

"Everyone's got one." Hayato observed, sounding calmer than he felt.

By now, everyone had regained consciousness. Ryu shifted his attention to them and indeed, all of them wore similar looking collars around their necks. Most of them were already on their feet, frantically looking around the room. As the boys exchanged nervous looks, questions filled the room.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Where are we?"

"Is this another prank, you guys?"

"What is this place?"

"How did we get here?"

"Why won't this thing come off?"

Suddenly, the fluorescent lamps above them flickered to life, filling the room with light. Heads swiveled in the direction of the door as it squealed open.

A young woman stepped into the room and gave the class a quick scan before she slid the door shut. Wordlessly, they watched the woman cheerfully bounce towards the teacher's desk. Ryu had never seen this woman before. She had a smile on her face and she was wearing light pink clothes that reminded him of Shiratori-sensei. She looked pretty harmless, but somehow, she made him feel very uneasy

The woman stood behind the teacher's and waved at them. "Good evening, class 3D!" she greeted and flashed them a wide smile, "My name is Nana Ogata but you can call me Nana-sensei! Let's be friends!" Her voice was high pitched and she spoke in a cutesy manner like one of those female idols that Ryu found annoying and Tsuchiya found adorable.

"Everyone settle down and please take your seats," she instructed.

The boys hesitated for a moment before finally obeying. Most of the students sat down where they had originally woken up, but some just plopped down on the desk closest to them. Had the situation been a little more normal, the 3D boys would have been thrilled to have such a pretty sensei. But this was different. Horribly different.

"On behalf of the Justice Department: Sector 3, I would like to welcome you all to this year's Battle Royale!" The woman burst into an animated round of applause, "Congratulations for being the lucky class chosen to participate in this prestigious competition!" Nana continued to clap and grin like a little kid, seemingly oblivious to the stunned reaction of the boys.

_What? _Ryu thought, _Is this woman for real?_ _A competition? Like a game?_

Class 3D was either too confused or too shocked to speak. However, Nana mistook the silence for rapt attention.

"I see you guys are attentive," Nana beamed, "Very good! As they say, an attentive class is an efficient class! Keep this up and we'll avoid any unpleasantness, ne?"

The class only could exchange bewildered expressions with each other.

The woman turned her back on the boys to face the blackboard while saying, "Let's get started, everyone!"

She scribbled something on the board in large neat writing and turned to face the class again with a flourish.

"Battle Royale Act?" Boy# 4: Takumi Hamaguchi read the words aloud.

Nana nodded excitedly, "Yup!"

"What's Battle Royale?" Boy# 21: Takeshi Sasaki said, a frown creasing his forehead, "I don't get it,"

" You see," Nana continued in a sing-song voice, "Our lesson for today is...you kill off each other until only one survives."

Silence.

No one spoke but there was a collective shudder when the words were said out loud. Ryu couldn't believe it. He refused to believe it. What this woman was saying – it was crazy. Hayato and Ryu exchanged uneasy looks, but neither uttered a word.

_Kill each other?_

Nana patiently watched the class as the words began to sink in.

"What?" Boy#24: Keita Takeda choked out, "What are you saying? You can't be serious!"

"Oh but I am!" Nana assured him with sweet smile, "I'm very serious! You see, our country is quickly falling apart thanks to the reckless youth. So the bigwigs got together and passed this law as the solution to this problem. Aren't they super smart?"

"What the hell?" Takumi Hamaguchi blurted unable to suppress the bubble of fear, "You're crazy! This Battle Royale is crazy! Killing each other? What kind of fucked up solution is that?"

"And why" Hayato added, "are we the ones chosen for this...game. What about the thousands of other schools out there?"

Nana looked highly amused. "Now, now" she said as if they were little kids having a tantrum, "Class 3D of Kurogin Gakuen was chosen completely at random. Every class from every school was given the equal chance of being selected. Your class is no exception"

Then her expression darkened unexpectedly. "If you ask me, Class 3D is perfectly suited to play the game. After all, you've earned quite a reputation. You delinquents are the reason why our country is going downhill. The crime rate is skyrocketing and guess which age group are the most involved in these crimes."

The woman glared at them. Tension expanded in the room at the woman's sudden change.

Nana laughed mirthlessly, "You can call Battle Royale crazy, but it damn well does its job to keep trouble making teens in line."

Ryu stared at the woman in. _This woman is out of her mind. First she acted all cutesy, now she's being creepy. What's wrong with her?_

But just as quickly as her personality became hostile, her smile returned. "Oh my," she said looking pleasantly surprised, "I'm sorry. I got a little carried away!"

She giggled sweetly, "Anyway, let's move on! Every student joining Battle Royale is –"

"NO!"

All eyes fell on Boy# 19: Yusuke Sakaguchi who suddenly shot up from his seat.

"No," he repeated, "I won't do it! I won't play your stupid game!"

Everyone looked at him in disbelief.

"Please calm down and take your seat," Nana ordered him kindly. Again, she smiled as if she found the whole situation quite funny.

"Screw you, you crazy bitch!" Sakaguchi yelled, "There's no way I'll kill my friends! You might as well kill me right now!"

Nana smiled ever so innocently, "Ok"

She reached into her coat pocket and took out a small box that looked like remote control. Everyone nervously stared at the object she held. Calmly, she raised the remote control towards Sakaguchi. The whole room grew silent. Nobody spoke. Nobody even dared to beath.

And then they heard it.

_Beep beep beep_

Yusuke's eyes widened in pure shock as he realized that the beeping sound was coming from his collar. He grabbed it frantically, trying to pull it off in. He looked around the room and equally terrified expressions met his eyes. But no one dared to come near him.

"Wh-what is this?" he stuttered in terror.

But Nana paid him no mind and looked at her watch and casually began to count down, "Ten...nine...eight"

Yusuke's eyes bulged in fear as the beeping grew faster. He looked at Nana desperately. There was a pause. And finally, Yusuke screamed, "NO! DON'T! PLEASE DON'T!"

Nana eyed him skeptically, "seven...six...."

"I made a mistake! I won't say it again! Please, I'll do it! I'll do whatever you say!" he begged as he fell on his knees, "I-I-I'm...I'm sorry! Please, just don't – just – just – "

"What's that?" she cooed.

"Just don't do this to me!" he cried out, "Please!"

Nana's lips curved into a smile. "We~ll" she sang out softly, "You did ask so nicely!"

Yusuke quickly looked up, hope filling his eyes.

"So..." she said cheerfully, "No."

Yusuke's face had just enough time to contort into a look of horror before the collar exploded, spilling blood all over the room. As if in slow motion, Yusuke's kneeling body pitched forward and his head hit the floor with a sickening thud. Silence fell upon the room as a red pool began to form around their friend's corpse.

Everyone was in a state of shock. Ryu caught a glimpse of Takeda shaking in terror, as pale as a sheet, trying to hold back a yell of disgust that was threatening to rise from his throat. The others weren't in any better condition.

"WHY?," Hayato bellowed as he suddenly stood up, grabbing everyone's attention away from Yusuke's ruined throat, "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"

"Because he asked me to," Nana said simply.

"What!?" Hayato demanded, "He begged for you not to do it!"

"And I didn't," The woman merely flashed him a cutesy smile, "Believe me, the lucky ones will die first."

* * *

A/N: Well, there you go. Chapter 1 of my first non-drabble fic. What do you think?

I was sorely tempted to make Ryu the first casualty when he tried to pull the collar, but I figured it wasn't a good enough ending for him (and thus, the Ryu fans rejoice). So I decided to have someone cross the line with the 'teacher'. Not very original, but it does its job nicely.

I'm also thinking of getting a beta since I definitely need improvements but I haven't found anyone who fits the bill yet.

I'm sorry if you waited too long. I'm really busy with school and exams are next week so I won't update for a while. Sorry guys!


End file.
